1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server for controlling a robot, a system for providing content having the same, and a method thereof, more particularly, to a server for remotely controlling a robot which has no processing ability or less of processing ability for itself, a system for providing content for the robot, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, most robots have had various sensors and their own processors to provide a music service or a streaming service such as fairy tale narration. They also provide content of services such as speech recognition, image recognition, or navigation requiring a high capacity processor. Since robots providing all of these services are expensive, they have less of practical use.
The conventional network-based robots previously store content to be provided in a home server or home network based server such as a personal computer for home use, and then provide the content. However, the content to be provided has not only to be previously stored, but also hardly to be provided correspondingly to various robots. In addition, since the robots directly communicate with the home server for providing the content, the robots cannot cope properly with content that damages their hardware.